Monster Town
by deathraptor22
Summary: The brothers find a town under siege by not one, not two, but three extremely deadly monsters the likes of which they've never encountered before. Will they save this town? Or go down with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_** I don't even own all of this story plot. The monster ideas were e-mailed to me by a another writer. (I won't use his or her name in case they don't want me too.)**

Angeletta Carter took out a light blue dress and held it up in front of the full-length mirror. She was really looking forward to her date with Howard, this guy she had met at work. They had only been out a couple of dates, but she really liked him and felt the relationship had real potential.

Laying the dress down on her bed, she undid her robe to dress she though she saw a shadow cross the mirror from the corner of her eye. She turned back around but saw nothing. Figuring it was nothing she turned back around and got dressed. After making a few adjustments, she turned back around and looked in the mirror, flipping her long blonde hair. That's when it happened. In a little more than an instant her reflection in the mirror darkened into a black human-shaped mass.

Angeletta leaped back, shocked, not knowing what to think. Then the mass raised its arms, and they stretched _out _ of the mirror.

Shock became fear and panic and Angeletta tried to make a break for it, but the arms grabbed her by the hair, and began to drag her towards the mirror. "No!" She screamed, pulling away from her attacker, desperately fighting back. "Help me! Oh, my God, help me!" But still, the shadowy enigma dragged her towards the mirror with bone-crushing strength, and within a few seconds she crashed into the mirror. When it was down the creature dropped her to the ground, then disappeared in the mirror from which it came. Angeletta let out of few moans, then went still and silent forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, looking over to her brother, who was sitting on the edge of his bed "Take a look at this."

Dean turned around and saw Sam turned to face him, his laptop open, showing a newspaper.

"Local woman dies in bizarre accident," Dean read aloud, "Anegletta Carter, 25, died in her house last night in what appears to be a household accident. Sources say she fell into a mirror. Authorities decline to comment." After a moment he said, "Why do authorities always decline to comment? I mean, really, how are it to say, 'yes, she fell into a mirror?'"

Sam gave him an annoyed look. "That's not the point Dean."

"Then what is the point?" Dean asked, "I mean falling into a mirror, sure it's weird but not so that it's something supernatural."

"Sure, on its own it looks like nothing," Sam granted, turning his computer back around and pulling something up, "But," He turned the laptop back around revealing two more articles, "When you add two other people falling into their mirrors in the same town only a few weeks before..."

"Okay," Dean admitted, "That is weird, I mean, weirder."

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg," Sam said.

An hour later both Sam and Dean were lying on the beige floor of their motel room, over two dozen articles, police reports, obituaries and pictures scattered on the floor. Along with several more incidents of people "falling into their mirrors" at least twenty people had been murdered in their house with no sign of forced entry, no sign of _any _entry whatsoever, sixteen wild animal mauling, though no animal was ever found, and more than a few corners notes suggesting spontaneous combustion on undetermined deaths.

"Okay, I'm calling it." Dean said, getting up off the floor, "This is defiantly our thing. Now, where's this happening?"

"In a town called Salem's Rock, Missouri," Sam answered.

"We can be there by tomorrow," Dean said, walking to up to gather his things.

Dean was right. They did get there by the next morning They were on their way to the coroner's office when an ambulance whizzed by them. Normally they would have just kept on going, but giving the rate of "accidents" in this town, Dean pulled a possibly illegal u-turn and literally chased the ambulance to the hospital.

When they got there they found their suspicions well founded, because as the man was being rushed to the operating room, not only could they seem something had cut him to ribbons, they overheard a nurse say, "It's _another_ mirror thing."

"What the hell is going on?!" A doctor said, running up the cart, "It's like _The Happening _ in this town!"

Sam and Dean look at each other and then Sam said, "That guy's got a point."

"Yeah, but a neurotoxin wouldn't explain the incinerated victims." Dean said, "We need to talk to that guy."

"Uh, Dean," Sam began, "He's a little indisposed at the moment."

"Well, not right _now_," Dean said, "We get the guys name, go to the coroner's office like we plan, then we swing to by to see if he pulls through."

Putting their plan in action, they went to the coroner's office, claiming to be from the Sheriff's department. "The families have claimed the bodies of most of the people you've asked about," The coroner, a man with a long face and razor-parted brown hair began, "But I still have four of them." He pulled out the drawer revealing a body mauled being recognition. "Andrew Cummingham," He declared, then pulled open another door, revealing a pile of ash and a few bones, "John Doe," He pulled opened the next one, a large man with a shaved head who's chest appeared to have been ripped open, "Eric Brand," He pulled the final drawer open a cut-up young woman with honey blonde hair, "And Angeletta Carter."

"Alright," Dean said, "Let's start with Miss Carter. What happened to her?"

"From the looks of it, she fell into the mirror in bedroom," The coroner said.

"How did she manage to do that?" Sam asked.

"Well, we're not sure," The coroner said, "But we think she must've tripped, on what I can't tell you."

"And no one heard anything, saw anything?" Sam replied.

"Miss Carter lived alone," The coroner explained, "A neighbor said she heard some screaming but though it was a horror movie or something."

"And who was this neighbor?" Sam asked.

Thirty minutes later Sam and Dean had at six possible leads to look into. But first things first they first, they swung back the hospital. "Excuse me," Sam said to the woman at the front desk, "We're with the Sheriff's Department, we wanted to know the man who was brought in after falling into a mirror."

"Oh, this one didn't fall in," The woman said looking at him with wide blue eyes, "It landed on _top _of him."

"On top of him?" Sam repeated in the form of a question, "How'd that happen?"

"No one knows," The woman said.

"Well, the man-" Sam began.

"Mr. Roberts." The woman said.

"Yeah, ah, Mr. Roberts, did he make it out of surgery?" Sam asked.

"Yes," The woman said, "But he's still in recovery. I think you can see him in an hour, though."

An hour later the later, the two brothers walked into the a hospital room, where a man, his body covered in bandages, hazel eyes peeking out from them, laid in a hospital bed.

"Excuse me, William Roberts?" Dean asked.

"Yes?" The man murdered weakly through the bandages.

" I'm Officer Smith, this is Officer Casey," Dean said, gesturing back in forth between himself and Sam with a badge, "We'd like to talk to you about your accident."

"Why would the cops care about a mirror falling on someone? William Robert asked.

"Well," Dean began, walking up to the bed, "A lot people seem to be having bad luck with mirrors lately around here."

"Sir," Sam added in, "What exactly happened?"

William Robert's eyes moved around the room before looking down, saying, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what we'd believe," Dean told him.

The bandaged man paused for a minute then said, " I washing my face, and had looked up in the mirror, you know? Suddenly my reflection just turned into this-this-black mass, like a shadow almost."

As the Mr. Roberts took a breath, Sam and Dean exchange looks. "A shadow?" Dean asked.

" I told you wouldn't believe me," William Roberts said.

"No, Mr. Roberts, we do," Sam reassured him, "What happened next?"

"The thing reached out and ...grabbed me," Mr. Roberts said, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying, "I tried to fight it off but it was...so strong, and it was like it was trying to...pull me into the mirror, but that thing has never been nailed on good and as I was fighting...for my life...the thing fell on me. "

"And after the mirror fell on you," Sam said, "What happened then?"

"Well, I was unconscious after that," William Roberts said, " But they told me my wife found me and called 911."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Roberts," Dean said, "We'll be sure to look into this."

"A shadow that comes out of the mirror," Sam said as they walked back to the car, "Have you ever heard of anything like that?"

"No, you?" Dean ask, though he knew what the answer would be.

"No." Sam said, "Maybe the other leads will be able to clear thing up."

The next person they went to was the neighbor that heard Angeletta screaming, Emily Mansfield, an elderly woman with skin the color of brown rice and white hair in a neat bun.

"You said you heard screaming the night Angeletta had her accident," Dean said, trying to get comfortable on her plastic covered couch.

"Yes," Mrs. Mansfield said, "I heard a woman screaming , I'm not entirely sure what was being said, but it sounded like help me, oh God, help me. My neighbor's practically deft, so I thought he just watching a horror movie with the sound turned up or something but when I heard about what happened to poor Angeletta the next morning, I started to wonder..." Her eyes cased downward and they could tell she felt a little guilty.

"There was no way you could've known," Sam reassured her, "Mrs. Mansfield, did you know Ms. Carter?"

"Just from the neighborhood," Mrs. Mansfield replied, "I didn't know her that well."

"So you wouldn't know if she had any enemies?" Dean asked. They hadn't ruled out witchcraft. This could be the result of some sort of spell that got out of hand. That, or some witch had an ax to grind with half the town.

"No, I wouldn't," Mrs. Mansfield said apologetically, "I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"It's alright, ma'am," Sam said, standing up, "Thank you for your time."

Then they went to the motel where John Doe had been staying.

"I don't know what more I can tell you," The manager at motel, a plumb man with thinning brown hair, said, "I the guy signed in under the name of Eli Brooks, and from what I heard around town, that turned out to be fake."

"And there was nothing in the room that gave any clue to real identity?" Dean asked.

"Well, the cops found fifty other ids in there, I even saw an FBI badge when I showed them the room," The manager said, "And there was all this crazy stuff on the walls. They even pulled out a shot gun from under the bed. No wonder the guy got himself killed."

"Do you, ah, know if the police still have all this stuff?" Dean asked.

When they asked for the contents of John Doe's room at the police evidence locker, then officer running it presented them with four large boxes. "Well," Sam said holding a sawed-off up in the air, "I guess this the rifle the manger was talking about," He looked down and the box an added, "Or maybe the other one is."

"Man, dude with two shot guns, a man after my own heart," Dean said, looking through a mountain of fake ids, he held up one for Department of Wildlife and said, "I'd like to know who made these."

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, taking out one of the ammo in the second rifle and taking the lid off, "I think these are salt rounds."

"Let me see that," Dean said.

Sam handed the round over to Dean who looked in open inside, put his finger in the white stuff inside, and liked it off her finger. "Yeah," He declared, "That's definitely salt." Then he looked up and saw Sam looking at him like he had lost his mind. "What?"

"Dude, what if that hadn't been salt?" Sam asked.

"What else would it have been?" Dean replied.

"Some sort of poison," Sam pointed out, "Drugs like crack, or meth..."

"Alright, I get the point," Dean said, then he noticed something else in the one of boxes. "Spying in the mirror?"

Sam looked up. "What?"

"Something John Doe, of Eli Brooks or whatever his name is wrote," Dean said, "Then for some reason he crossed it out. There's a lot of stuff like that on here. What can travel through mirrors and incinerate people?" Then there's a both of stuff that's scribbled out so much I can't read he's got circle, it's more than one type of creature. That's why the deaths vary. " Dean looked up at Sam as everything clicked in his mind, "This guy was investigating whatever's going on in this town."

"More than that," Sam said, "I think this guy was hunter."


	3. Chapter 3

"That explains a lot," Dean said, "And as many crazy things going on in this town, it's no wonder more than one of us figured it out."

"And whatever it is killed Eli before he could kill it," Sam said, "Did he ever figure out what it was?"

"Not on this page at least," Dean said, "The thing about there being more than one monster was the last thing. Though, I gotta tell you, I think Eli might have had a point with that one."

"Like he said, it would explain why we got some people being burnt to a crisp, and others that are being mauled to death and shoved into mirrors." Sam agreed.

"Maybe he's got something else useful in here," Dean rummaging through countless sheets of note paper covered in pen and pencil lead, and printouts. "You know what?" Dean said, "Maybe we should take them with us."

They snuck the evidence boxes out of the evidence locker, and pinned Eli's work onto the walls of their motel room. "Okay," Sam said, "Eli ruled out Werewolves, Rugarus, and Hell Hounds for the mauling deaths. He couldn't find anything for the burnings."

"Well, I doubt anyone could," Dean said, "I mean, do you know anything that does that? I don't."

"Me neither," Sam said, "And he look into the possibly of an angry spirit doing the other murders, but he couldn't find any links between the victims, or anything else you usually find with a haunting. "

"So basically we have just as much as when we started," Dean said.

"Well, we know we're dealing with at least two different monsters now," Sam said, "And that we better be careful, or some other hunters will be trying to put together _our _notes."

Dean didn't say anything, thinking about how Sam was right, how easily this could be them. Thinking about that didn't help.

They studied the notes for a few more hours, then called it a night and collapse on their respective beds. Around 3 A.M., Dean was awoken by something, he wasn't sure what. He sat up, looked around, and realized what he was hearing was the sound of growling. Dean looked over at Sam, who was still sleeping. "Pssh," Dean hissed, "Sam!"

Sam woke, bringing the upper half of his body up, "What?"

"Do you hear something?" Dean asked.

Sam listened for a moment, and he heard it. "Is that..." He began, "Growling?"

"Crap," Dean whispered, "I hopping it was just me."

"Get up slowly and go the light?" Sam suggested.

"And a gun," Dean added.

The two raised themselves up slowly and Dean went for the lamp and they both drew their guns at whatever was in the room. In the light given off by the lamp they could see a creature with purple skin on all fours with four-fingered hands with claws at the end, bearing there fangs at the two humans. This Sam and Dean saw in an instant as they leapt up and shot at the creatures, but their bullets had no effect. The creatures lunged at them, by they were faster and made for the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Sam threw himself against the door as the creatures on the other side violently slammed and clamed at the other side.

"How'd they even get in?!" Dean exclaimed. At that point both of them saw that somehow the window had been opened.

"Great," Sam said, "So we're dealing with _smart _ monsters."

"I didn't get a look at them," Dean said, "Did you?"

"No," Sam answered, fighting against the monsters on the other side of the door. "Dean what time is it?"

"About three I think," Dean replied, "Why?"

"In the A.M. or did we just sleep an outrageously long time?" Sam asked.

"In the A.M.," Dean snapped, wondering what this had to do with anything, "So, the monsters are rude, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Then why is it light out?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at the sky and realized Sam was right. Even though it should still be dark the sun was up. Then suddenly, the sun rushed out of the sky and started sailing like missile right at them. Sam leapt away from the door and both he and Dean blotted inside, slamming the door behind them. Dean ran over to the curtains and drew them close. "Well I guess we know what got Eli," He said, "The question is, what the Hell was that?"

"Ah, Dean," Sam said, turning on the big light, "We might have bigger problems than that."

In the room were the monsters that attacked them, they could now there were three in all staring at them. Or rather, they would've been staring at their intended prey had the monsters had eyes. Now that they could see their attackers clearly, they could see that each was about the size of a large bull dog. Four thick legs ended in meaty hand-like paws with long back claws on the ends of the fingers, four on each hand, one to the side like a thumb. Their bodies were covered in dull purple scales. The top of their heads were round, with little slots on each side for ears. Growling mouths beard razor sharp fangs. In the center of its face were two air holes in lead of a nose. There was nothing were their eyes should be, just smooth skin.

All this the brothers saw in a few seconds. They charge the men who quickly got out of the way and went for the first weapon they could get their hands on. Sam grabbed a near-by knife and started slashing at the two creatures attacking him, which didn't slow them down much. Dean aimed his gun again and shot the one attacking him, hitting its shoulder. It stepped back, then quickly got its bearings back, leapt forward and landed on Dean. Dean struggled under the creature's weight but, it gripped into Dean's flesh, causing him to scream in pain. The creature opened its mouth, going for Dean's throat when there was the sound of something imbedding flesh and the creature went still. Dean looked from the creature and to his utter surprise, found a thin red-headed young woman standing over them, holding onto what looked to be the hilt of a knife that she had drove into the creature.

The creature then turned its attention to its attacker as the woman took the knife out. It slashed at her and she stabbed the creature in the chest and kept stabbing and stabbing.

The other two creatures turned their attention away from Sam to help their injured comrade. They both jumped up on the woman, causing her to fall to the grown. Sam took up the mystery woman's knife, and Dean grabbed one of their own blades and each took a monster. Stabbing them in the chest repeatedly, both monsters fell to the ground, and took their final breaths. Then they turned their attention the third one and found it was always dead. Then they turned their attention to the unknown woman, when was trying to get herself up off the ground. Sam extended his arm. She grabbed onto it, and pulled herself up, saying, "Thanks big guy."

"Ah, don't mention it," Sam replied, "Least I can do for saving our lives."

"Don't mention it," The woman said, "Just trying to-uuhh!" The woman suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching her side. She removed her hand, and they all saw it was covered in blood. Her blood.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, lady," Dean said, grabbing and walking her over to the bed, "Let's see if we can get you patched up."

Sam ran, gathering the needed supplies.

Dean laid the woman down on the bed. "Look," He said, "I'm gonna have to take your shirt off to get a look at the damage, okay?"

"Sure," The woman groaned, obviously in pain.

Dean gently pulled the woman's green sweater off of her. As he removed her black tank top he asked, "You got a name?"

"Red," The woman answered.

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Red replied, a curl of the startlingly brilliant red hair that gave her her name falling into her face, "What about you?"

"I'm Dean," He answered, "Good news, Red, from the looks of it you'll just gonna need a couple of stitches. All we need to do is put pressure on the bleeding until Sam gets back." There were long, ugly claw marks on either side of her torso, but Dean was firmly pressed on both sides. Within seconds Sam came back, laying the supplies on the table. Red started to look a little freaked out.

"Don't worry," Dean said, picking up the bottle of whiskey, "We know what we're doing. You're ah, gonna want this, though."

Red took the bottle from Dean and gulped, and didn't stop gulping.

"Ah, I'm gonna need a bit of it too," Dean said.

"For what?" Red asked, "You're not the one about to be sewed up on a motel bed with _this _ for the only andesitic."

"Ah, no, but I _will _ need it to sterilize the wound." Dean replied.

Red handed Dean the bottle. She cringed as he sterilized the wound, and when he handed the bottle back to her started sucking on it like a hungry baby with a bottle of warm milk, as Dean began his work.

When he was done, and Red began to slip on her tank, Dean asked, "So, ah, Red ,what are doing out here?"

"I'm the night manager," Red explained," I saw you two run outside, then get attack by that, that...whatever that burning thing was was, then I could tell something was going on in here, so I when the fire thing was gone I grabbed by knife and came in.

"And you usually carry around a giant knife with you?" Sam asked, holding up the bloody knife, which, admittedly was large enough that it would have made Michael Myers green with envy.

"You might not know this, but people have been dropping like flies around here nobody knows why," Red said, "I'm just making sure I'm not next." She looked down at the monster's corpses then added, "Thought I'm not sure how much good it'll do me now."

"I'm surprised it did you any good this time," Dean commented, "Regular knives don't usually work on things like this."

Sam examined the knife. "Well, actually, it might," He Sam, "I think this might be iron."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked, confused, as for all appearances this woman was just a civilian with a possible death wish, not that he still wasn't grateful for the rescue.

"I've actually had it for a couple years, " Red explained, "I bought a whole set at a consignment shop after I moved here, and wait a second, why am I explaining myself to you? Why is it so important that it's iron? And how do you know it's important that's iron, and what's with the MacGyver surgery, and why are monsters making coordinated attacks on you guys?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They had to admit, Red had asked some pretty good questions, especially the last one ,which they were still trying to figure out themselves. That attack had obviously been planed, but how the monsters even known they were there?

"We sorta...specialize in stuff like this," Dean explained, "Iron can be very effective against...certain things when other metals won't be. As for the surgery, well, when you specialize in monsters, you tend to get hurt and you can't exactly go to ER."

"Oh," Red said, "Well, that explains...just about everything. So, what are those things?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Well, come on, guys," Red urged, "Look, if you think I'll get in your way, I promise, I won't interfere again, I mean, I'm clearly out of my dept, but...look, please, I'm tired of living like this, can you please just tell me?" There was a pleading look in her aquamarine eyes.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. This woman was clearly living in fear, and on the brink, but their answer would not make things better. At last Sam said, "I'll be honest with you, Red," Sam said, "We don't know. We've never seen anything like," He looked over at the bodies on the floor, "Well, that."

"Or the giant sun thing," Dean joined in, "And we haven't actually seen the mirror things yet, but from the description the only survivor gave, we've never heard of anything like it either."

"So you're telling me we're all basically screwed," Red said.

"No," Sam said quickly, "Because we _are _going to figure it out, and then we are going to kill these things."

"But, that whole, not interfering again thing," Dean said, "That would be awesome, because, like you said, you're out of dept. But if you see anything else or get into any more trouble," Dean reached over to the motel stationary, scrambled for a pin, and wrote something down on it, then handed it to Red, "Here's my number, okay?"

Red took the paper. "Thank you," She said.

"Now," Dean said, "You probably need to be getting back to work or something."

"You sure you guys don't need help cleaning this up?" Red asked, looking at the scene around the room.

"We can handle it," Dean assured her, "Just leave it to the professionals, all right?"

"Sure," Red said, getting up, "Good luck."

And with that, she walked out the door and back her job, as if nothing had happened.

"So," Dean said later, carrying one end of a wrapped-up corpse of one of the blind monsters, "What _are _we going to do about this?"

"We could try to figure out where these guys come from," Sam suggested, "Maybe if they left tracks or something."

"Do you really think there's a trail left?" Dean replied.

"No, " Sam admitted, as they chucked the body into the grave.

"Maybe we shouldn't burn these, just yet," Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean like he had lost his mind.

"I mean, you know, to examine it," Dean elaborated.

"Dean, we did that back at the motel," Sam said, "We found some weak spots but nothing that could tell us what they are."

"Well, what are we suppose to do, then?" Dean demanded, pouring gasoline over the bodies, "Just wait for them to take another crack at us?"

At that Sam got a stricken look on his face as an idea formed in his head.

"What?" Dean said, "Sam, what are you thinking?"

"I think I know what we have to do now," Sam said.

"Can you please tell _me_ what we need to do next?" Dean asked.

"We need to bring the monsters to us." Sam declared.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is a stupid plan," Dean said for the thirtieth time, "Not only is it crazy, it's dangerous, and is probably gonna get us both killed!"

"I know, Dean, you've already told me," Sam said, "Repeatedly. And if you have another plan, I'm happy to hear it."

"Ah, how about a plan that doesn't involve you offering yourself up to a monster that's killed all but one of the people it's attacked?" Dean responded.

"And that's why you're gonna be right by the door," Sam replied, "When the mirror monster starts it attack, you jump in and we take it down together and try to figure out what makes it tick."

"Mirror monster?" Dean repeated, "Is that really what we're calling it?"

"Until we have its actual name," Sam said, then before there could be any more debate on the matter, walked into the bathroom.

Sam looked into the mirror and waited for the transformation William Roberts had described. Nothing happened.

"What's going on in there?!" Dean called from his place just outside of the bathroom.

"Nothing," Sam called back, sounding perplexed, "Nothing at all."

"Really?" Dean asked, stepping into the bathroom.

"Not a shadow in sight," Sam said.

"That's weird," Dean said, "I mean, I'm not complaining, but these things have been attacking anyone that so much as glances at mirror."

"I know," Sam said, "So where is it now?"

Meanwhile, a little bit away, Red had just arrived home. "Abby!" She called out so the babysitter wouldn't panic, "It's just me." She opened the door and entered her living room where Abby, a young woman with brunette hair done up in a ponytail and small blue eyes, was sitting on green leather couch.

"Alice is still asleep," Abby informed Red, getting up, "I was just about to go wake her up."

"That's alright, I'll do it," Red said, "Just let me get out your money for last night and you can be on your way." She thumbed through her purse and pulled out two twenties and handing them to the girl.

"Thanks Ms. Coates," Abby said, then went out the front door shutting it behind her.

Red locked up and then went down the hallway to her daughter's room. She peeked in, and saw a head of smooth red hair peaking out beneath a cocoon of pink sheets. She walked in knelt down by the bed and said, "Alice, Alice sweetie, time to get up."

Alice opened up her eyes and rose up.

"Good morning, sweetie," Red said.

Alice smiled up at her mother. "Good morning, Mommy," The seven-year-old replied sweetly, then seeing the sate of her mother clothing asked, "What happened to your sweater?"

Red looked down at her bloody, ripped-up shirt. "Nothing, baby," Red lied, "Mommy just had a...weird night at work. Look, why don't you get dress while I fix breakfast, okay?"

Red made breakfast and still had time to change into a new shirt. She was making lunch while Alice was brushing her teeth, and thinking she might be able to get a nap in before she had to go with her day job when she heard Alice screaming. She rush towards the bathroom as Alice blotted out, still screaming her head off, her little face stricken with terror.

Red scooped her daughter up in her arms saying, "Alice, baby, what's wrong?"

"There's something scary in the mirror," Alice cried into her mother's cardigan.

Dean's words rang out in Red's mind. _"And we haven't even seen the mirror monsters yet..."_

Red sat Alice back on the ground. "Alice," She instructed, "Go outside and wait for me. If I'm not out there in ten minutes go to Mrs. Bridges' and tell her to call this number," She handed Alice Dean's number, "They'll know what to do."

Alice rushed away as Red crept over to the bathroom. She poked her head in the door and to her horror found what looked like the head and body of a shadow coming out of the mirror. The creature turned her way, and stepped completely out of the mirror. The shadowy figure was about as tall as Red with a featureless face, two arms that ended in hands, and two legs that ended in toeless feet. As soon as it exited whatever reflective world it lived in, it reached out and grabbed Red's arm. Red pulled back fiercely and struggled against her otherworldly attacker. Despite the creature's superior strength, Red was able to get the upper hand and pin it to the ground. She held the struggling monster for five minutes, but it felt like forever as she fought to keep it on the ground. Then suddenly, unexpectedly, with a violet gush of wind, the it evaporated, sending trails of black smoke past Red.

Still on high-alert, Red leapt up and ran outside. When she saw Alice wasn't there she rushed over to the house across the street and started pounding on the door and shouting, "Mrs. Bridges, Pat! Pat, it's Red! Is Alice in there?!"

Pat Bridges, woman in her mid-forties with graying brown hair opened the door. "Don't worry, Red, Alice just got here," Pat said, gesturing towards her living room where a shaking Alice was sitting on a taupe couch, "She's not making any sense. Has something happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Red assured her, "Can I come inside and use your phone, please?"

"Sure," Pam said, sounding somewhat concerned, letting Red in.

"Mommy!" Alice cried out, running up to Red the second she saw her, and hugging her legs, "You're okay."

"Of course, I'm okay, baby," Red said, stroking her daughters hair, "But I need to call some...new friends of mine so can you let go of me for minute?"

Alice let go and even had the foresight to hand Red the number, but stayed close to Red's side as she went over to the phone and dialed it in. Red anxiously listened to the dial tone for what seemed like forever when at last someone picked up and she heard Dean's voice. "Hello?"

"Dean thank God," Red breathed "You know how you said you hadn't actually seen the ones in the mirror yet?"

Now that Dean thought about it he had mentioned the mirror monsters to Red. "Yeah?" He replied.

Red held grabbed onto her daughter's head and held on tightly, "I've seen one."

Dean drove at ten miles over the speed limit as he and Sam raced to Red's neighborhood. "You sure we got the right place?" Sam asked. The neighborhood was filled with rather nice, brightly painted houses that were probably out of the price-range of a motel night manager.

"Yeah, this where she said to go," Dean said, scanning the houses for the address Red had gave him. Seeing it, he parallel parked in from of a bubble pink house with a perfectly manicured law and rose bushes up against the house. _"Not exactly the place you'd think a person named for a primary color would live," _ Dean thought as he stepped out of the car. Then again, he was almost floored when it came up she had a daughter.

The brothers walked up to the door which Sam knocked. No one answered. Sam knocked again hopping that something hadn't happened after they had hung up with Red. Once again there was nothing. This time Dean jumped in, banging on the door and shouting "Red! Red are you in there?!"

"Red, are you okay?!" Sam jumped in.

Suddenly the door opened and a barely five-foot-tall woman with hair that was half brown, half grey, poked her head out. "Are you the men Red called?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's us," Sam said.

The woman opened the door, gesturing towards her living room. "They're in there," She said.

Sam and Dean walked into the living room where Red was sitting next to a girl that basically a smaller, younger version of her. She had the same red hair, same slender frame, same aquamarine eyes. The only difference aside from age was that the little girl's hair was strait, while Red's was a mass of wild curls.

Red stood up where they came in. "Glad you came guys," Red said, "Thank you so, so much."

"When we hear monster attack we come running," Dean said, "So where did it happen?"

"Not here," Red said, "It was over at my house, I'll take you to it." She turned back the other woman and said, "Pat would mind watching Alice for little bit?"

"Sure thing," Pat replied wondering what the heck was going on.

Red turned her attention back to Alice and said, "Baby, I need to go talk to these men for a few minutes, so I need you to stay with Mrs. Bridges for a little bit."

Alice looked up and nodded, "Yea, Mommy."

Red turned back to Sam and Dean. "Come on," She said, then as they all headed out the door she turned her back and said, "Thanks, Pat."

"Don't mention it," Pat replied.

They walked across the street to a robin's egg blue colonial. "This is your house?" Sam asked as they walked up the front porch steps.

"Yeah," Red answered, "I ...inherited it, so I figured why not move in?" She started to unlock the door, but then remember she had fled in such a hurry that she didn't even lock the door. Walking, in, she looked around, worried because she was obviously now a target of these creatures and she gave them ample opportunity to get in , followed by Sam and Dean.

"Here's where it happened," Red said, leading them into the bathroom.

The men stared at the scene, not knowing what to think because...there wasn't really much of a scene. Combs and beauty product that were scattered across the floor where the only indication anything out of the ordinary had happened.

"So tell us again," Dean said, "What happened exactly?"

"My daughter ran out of the bathroom saying something scary had came out of the mirror," Red explained again, " I sent her outside and went to see if it was still there, and sure enough I saw this-this shadow coming out of the mirror. It was like-like some kind of silhouette of a person. " Red didn't say anything after that, still trying to get her head around what had just happened.

"It's alright," Sam said, "Go on, what happened next?"

"It came at me," Red picked up, "But I was able to pin it down. It was fighting back for...I don't know how long. I thought it was gonna over power me at any second, then suddenly...it just...poof."

"Poof?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it was just...smoke," Red said.

"Okay," Dean said, processing the information, "So we got shadows that pop out of the mirror and for evaporate without warning." He looked to Sam for help. Sam shrugged, at a lost himself.

"So," Red asked, "What's the plan?"

The brother looked at each other again.

"You're telling me you two have nothing?" Red asked, starting to get upset.

"Actually," Sam said, "I think we have something."

"You know something I don't?" Dean asked.

"Think about Dean," Sam, "We make a plan to lure the mirror monsters out to us-"

"Seriously, man, we have to come up with a better name," Dean interrupted.

Sam shot Dean an annoyed look then continued, "And not only does it not show up after it seemed to have no problem attacking everyone else, but then goes after her and her daughter."

Dean thought over Sam's observation then said, "So you're saying it somehow knew what we were planning and decided not to show up because they knew it was a trap?"

"Yeah, and then maybe went after Red and Alice to get to us," Sam hypothesized.

"How?" Red asked.

"I don't know," Sam said, "They travel through the mirror so maybe Eli was right and they're using it to spy on people."

"But we weren't near a mirror when we came up with the plan," Dean pointed out, "We were still burying the blind ones' from the motel."

Red mauled over that for a second then said, "I think I know how they're doing it."

Dean and Sam's attention instantaneously went to her. When she didn't elaborate Dean said, "Well?"

Red was about to speak when it occurred that if it was right, speaking out loud was the last thing they should do, so she darted into the kitchen where she knew a note pad was. Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances and followed her. "What the Hell are you doing?!" Dean demanded, watching her rummaging through her kitchen, pulling open door and throwing stuff out of them like some sort of lunatic.

"Looking for a note pad," Red explained, throwing a phonebook on the floor.

"Yeah," Red said, tossing a hammer from the junk drawer over her shoulder, nearly hitting Sam, who ducked out of the way.

"Why are you looking for a notepad?" Dean asked.

"I'll tell you when I find it," Red said, then at last she pulled out the coveted pad of yellow blue-lined paper, grabbed a pencil, and started writing.

"Sam, do you think all the recent trauma she's had could have made her crazy?" Dean asked.

"Maybe," Sam whispered over to him.

When she was finished, Red turned the notepad around for the brothers to see. It said :_ If I'm right, we can't say anything out loud. Nod if you understand._

The two men nodded, though looking like they weren't sure what was going on.

Red pointed down to the next line. _ You hear all the time about people who lose a sense, then the other senses enhance to compensate, right?_

They nodded again.

Red scribbled something else down and held up the paper again. _So maybe to compensate for not being able to see, the blind ones are able to hear people's conversations even when they're not actually around._

Both Dean and Sam's eyes widened. "You're serious?" Dean asked at last.

Red nodded.

"How is-" Dean began, then after seeing Sam and Red's scared looks he stuck out his hand and asked, "Can I see the pad for a moment?"

Red held out the pad which Dean took, along with the pencil and wrote down : _How is the physically possible?_

Seeing what his brother had wrote, Sam held out his hands, indicating he wanted the note pad. "Sam," Dean said, "Use your words."

Sam looked annoyed, saying almost forcefully, "Give me the note pad Dean."

Dean handed over the note pad, which Sam began to write on. When he finished, he flipped it for the others to see. _Since when do monsters have to follow the laws of physics? _

"Okay, good point," Dean admitted, "So, what do we do then, write everything down forever?"

Sam flipped the note pad back to face them, then flipped it back again. _Just until we can kill them._

"Can I have the note pad?" Dean asked.

Sam wordlessly handed over to Dean. Dean wrote down what he had to say then turned it around. _Yeah, great except we have no idea __how __to kill them. I mean, we might be the first hunters to ever encounter these things for crying out loud! Us and Eli, and you know how well it worked out for him._

"Um," Red spoke up, "Can I see the note pad for a minute?"

Dean handed her the note pad. She scribbled her message down then turned it around. _Can't you set some sort of trap for them for them or something?_

Sam and Dean exchanged look. That might actually work. "Can I have the note pad back?" Dean asked.

Red handed it to him. Dean spent a good several minutes writing down his plan. He finished he turned it around for them to see: _Here's the plan. We'll talk about leaving you and Alice here alone tonight. Don't worry, we won't, but hopefully the monsters will believe it and come back to finish the job, than we can catch one of follow it back to where the other monsters are and we can gank them all at once, at least the ones with the physic hearing._

Red held out her and for the one with the note pad. Dean, aware of the procedure by now, handed it back to her. Like so many times before, Red scribbled down her concerns, then turned it around for Sam and Dean to see. _And where would Alice be while this was going on?_

Dean extended his arm for the note pad, which Red handed to him. _"We need to get a better system," _ Dean thought, as he wrote down his thoughts on the paper. _You and Alice will be at the motel, in a room with __no mirrors. _

Red gestured for the note pad back. Dean handed it back to her wondering what there could be possibly left to talk about.

He soon found out. _For Alice, yes, but for me, no, I'm staying with you guys. These things have terrorized my town, nearly killed me, and threatened my child. I'm not taking it anymore, I'm not staying on the side lines anymore. I'm fighting back._

Dean and Sam exchanged looks again. Sam extended his hand for the note-pad. _Red, _He wrote, _Maybe you should go check on Alice while me and Dean talk about this._

Alice looked down in the junk drawer in found of thing of _post-its. _ Sam and Dean looked at each other incredulously. There had been more paper in there the whole time?!

Red walked out of the room, putting the _post-it _in Sam's hand. "What's it say?" Dean asked.

Sam held it out for his brother to see. _Whatever you decide, you can't stop me._

"I think that says it all, don't you?" Sam said.

Sam was right, it did. Red was strong and stubborn, and it she wanted to stay and help she would and there was nothing they could do to stop her.

But then Dean had thought and wrote it down, partly because it was already becoming a habit, partly because he didn't want to catch the monsters catching on. _We could tie her to the bed in the motel room, so she can't get herself in trouble._

Sam took the nearby _post-its _and wrote:_ Sure that's not gonna freak her kid out and make it so Red won't cooperate with us anymore._

_Sarcasm doesn't translate well to writing. _ Dean wrote back.

Having settled that, they walked over Pat's house where Red was talking to Alice. Both turned their heads when the pair came in. "Alice," Red said, gesturing to each brother in turn, "This is Sam and this is Dean. They're going to help us with what happened this morning."

Alice looked up at them with wide, innocent eyes. "Hi," She said in a small voice.

"Hey, there," Dean said, smiling at her charmingly.

Alice smiled back him.

"Alice go play with Mrs. Bridges while I talk with Sam and Dean." Red instructed her daughter.

The girl obediently jumped up and scurried into the kitchen. They all just stared at each for a moment then Sam broke the silence by saying, "That's a cute kid you got there."

"Thanks," Red said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Looks just like her mom," Dean agreed.

"Did you come over here just to compliment my kid?" Red asked.

"No," Dean said, "You-" Then Dean remembered they were being spied on and gestured for the pad. He wrote something down and handed it to Red.

The note read: _You can be part of this, if you do everything we tell you and let us do most of the heavy lifting. We're the professionals remember? And your little girl needs you._

Red looked over to the kitchen where there was a square cut out in the wall so she could see Alice at Pat's kitchen table, eating a cookie. Then she looked back at Dean and Sam and nodded her understanding.

"So," Sam said, "Get Alice settled and we'll meet back-" Sam's voice trailed off and he gestured with his head towards the street and Red's house.

Red nodded again and walked off to the kitchen.

"Some tells me this is going to be a long day," Dean said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam, Dean, please!" Red begged, just like they have rehearsed, "They're going to come back to finish what they started."

"Not if we're not here," Dean replied, stomping on the ground like he was heading for the door, "The only reason they came after you was to get to us, if we leave, they won't come after you!"

"You think it'll make a difference to them that you're gone?!" Red demanded, "It didn't make a difference to all of the others!"

"I'm sorry," Sam added in, "Look, we're going to call some other hunters, they'll come and finish these guys off." Then he slammed the front door to make it sound like they had left.

To make as little sound as possible they lowered themselves to the floor, iron weapons in hand, and waited.

It was about an hour before anything happened. Then at last Sam caught a shadow moving. "Over there, he explained raising his gun and pointing to the figure.

Dean and Red turned around and saw the shadowy monster from the mirror making its way to the kitchen. Not the one they were hoping for, but okay. Sam fired, but other than going through the monster, it seemed to have no effect on it. The creature charged at them, much like it had Red that morning. Dean body slammed in, sending to the ground. Red and Sam leapt on it, too, holding it to the ground. "How long did this take the last time?" Dean asked, trying to keep hold of the struggling creature.

"I don't know," Red said, pressing her whole wait down on the monster, "Four, five minutes, maybe?"

"Five minutes?!" Dean exclaimed.

Just then there was growling sound from the kitchen window. The trio turned their head to look at the window and saw two faces of the eyeless monsters, waiting at the window. It dawned upon what was going on: The mirror monster was meant to unlock the window and let the eyeless monsters in.

"That must be how they got in last night," Sam said.

The creatures burst through the glass and galloped towards the three. They quickly stepped out of the way, causing them to land on their partner in crime, the mirror monster.

Sam, Dean and Red quickly drew their knives, readying themselves for the next attack. The creatures turned in their directions. They attacked again. Red raised her knife and buried it in the creature's shoulder. Dean stabbed the other one right in the head with his own knife, killing it. In the helter-selkter of it all, there was the loud of something bursting. They all turned around and saw wisp of black smoke where the mirror monster use to be.

The eyeless survivor ran off and crammed itself back through the window. Dean, Sam and Red quickly followed it, jumping out the window. Hearing the footsteps behind it, the creature turned around, growled, fiercely, then deciding it couldn't take on it pursuers in its injured state, took off again. They continued to run after the creature, at full speed and barely keeping up with it, even injured, when suddenly...it was gone. "Where'd it go?" Dean exclaimed, looking around.

"It's like it just-vanished," Red said.

They searched the yard for the monster, but there was nothing to be found. "I don't believe it," Dean lamented in anger, rejoining his companions.

"How did this happen?" Red added in frustration, "We were right on its tail!"

"I'm starting to think there's a chance these things may be smarter than us," Sam said.

"They're gonna be onto us now so we need to move you and Alice to somewhere safer," Dean said, leading the band towards the Impala.

"And where would that be?" Red asked.

"We have this place in Kansas," Dean said.

"What?!" Red and Sam both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Come on Sam," Dean, "You've said it yourself we've never encountered these things before, we've made her a target, we've got a nearly impenetrable bunker to stash her in so, why not sash her there at least until we can work things out?"

"You guys have a bunker?" Red asked.

"Long story," Sam said quickly, "But, he's right, we need to get you out of here, and I don't see how things could get any worse in the time between the drive there in back."

Just then Red saw something dart across her driveway. "Uh, guys," She said, "Over there," Red pointed where she had seen the blur. Just then another one of the creatures ran past.

"Alright," Dean said, "Everybody in the car."

They drove silently, keeping close to the creature, the headlight's trained on it as it hurried through town. The creature ran until it was outside the city limits, in the countryside until it came to an abandoned farm. The creature scampered into a hole under the house disappearing. The three ran over to the hole. "So," Dean began, "How we gonna get in there?"

"Don't know," Sam said, "Better be ready, though."

They all pulled out their iron weapons, staring down the hole.

"There is one thing we could do." Red said.

This time they had an idea what she was thinking. That she was just small enough to fit in the hole. "No," Dean said firmly.

"I won't go completely in," Red argued, "Just far enough to see how deep it goes."

"And run into the extremely deadly monster that can rip you to pieces in seconds that we know just went down there," Dean replied.

"Look one of you can hold my feet and when I say to, or if anything unexpected happens, you pull me up." Red suggested.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, deciding what to do. Dean could tell Sam though they should do it. Dean, not so sure. At last Dean gave in. "Alright, but at the first sign of trouble, we're pulling you up."

"Sure thing," Red said, getting down on her knees and beginning to crawl into the hole. Both Dean and Sam knelt down, each grabbing on to one of her legs. "You see anything yet?!" Dean called down to her.

"Not yet!" Red called back, continuing her descent down the hole, "It's pretty deep down here! I haven't found the monsters yet, though!"

After a few more minutes of Red exploring the hole, Dean called down, "Have you found the bottom, yet?!"

"No!" Red called back, "I actually don't think I can stretch my body any further!"

"Alright then we're gonna pull you up!" Dean called down.

"Okay," Red said. But just there was a growling sound. "Guys!" She called out, " I think there's something down here with me."

The brothers began to pull her back up, something pulled back and Red started screaming.

"Red!" Dean shouted down into the hole, pulling harder on her legs, Red screaming all the while. Finally whatever was on the other side pulled so hard they yanked Red's legs right out of Sam and Dean's hands. "Red!"

But there was no answer. Just screaming that slowly faded away.


End file.
